An exhaust gas turbocharger and an exhaust system downstream therefrom are frequently provided in the exhaust train of modern internal combustion engines. The intake of the exhaust system is typically formed by a catalytic converter, in the case of gasoline engines, or a converter of a particulate filter, in the case of diesel engines. These elements must be connected to one another during the assembly of the vehicle.
Such connections are frequently produced using a flange connection, using which two flanges, one of which is provided on the turbocharger and one on the intake of the exhaust system, are screwed onto one another. For this purpose, multiple holes are provided in each of the flanges, through which screws or stud bolts having threads can be guided, on which nuts can be screwed for fixing.
The assembly of these screw connections is complex, since all, for example, three screw connections, are to be individually produced manually. Furthermore, the installation location of such a flange connection is often reachable with difficulty or only partially. This means a large installation space is required, sometimes also having significant recesses of the surrounding parts.
In relation thereto, it is at least one object to specify a flange connection of a turbocharger and an exhaust system which is simple to assemble. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.